The burning of the cards
by akarian
Summary: A story of one boys struggle to maintain a newfound love while battling against a evil that has arrosen from the Magic cards themselves. Pleas R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Hidden Secrets

"Ow!" the boy shouted as he accidentally rested his hand on the stove.

"What was that, you ok?" came a girl's voice from over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just a retard or something."

"Hey now mister, don't call yourself retarded! You're James The Great!"

"The Great? When did I earn that title?"

"You've always had it in my book."

James smiled at this. "Thanks Iz, I needed that today."

"Any time. So what DID you do?"

"Put my hand on the stove."

"Ok, I take that back, maybe you ARE retarded."

James laughed, "This is why I put up with you, you always find a way to make me laugh."

"I try. So what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Magic tournament on Friday and work on Sunday."

"That's it?"  
"That's all that's set in stone. I was kinda hopein we could hang out on Saturday,

but if you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to! What would put that into your mind?"  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just insane"

She laughed, a music sound to his ears, "I think were both insane."

James smiled at this, "You see Iz, this is why I love you."

He suddenly stopped short, realizing what he just said. He stopped breathing he was so shocked at what his own lips had uttered. He had been holding that deep down that that no one would ever know until he was ready to tell. 'Well, I guess my body decided it was time for me' James thought.

James was no the only one surprised by this, Iz caught her breath in her thought and had to cough to get it back. She had always liked James and had hoped to be more then just friends, but she had never thought that he felt the same.

"Do… do you really mean that?" she said softly.

James had to think quickly, if he says no he may loose her forever, yet if he says yes she may reject him.

"Ye… yes. Yes I do" he heard himself say.

Iz nearly dropped the phone in glee. Grinning wide she said "I'll be right over!"

"You'll, wha? Wait what?" but it was too late, she had already hung up. Sighing, James turned back to building his deck for Friday.

"Tap three, play stone rain, burn that untapped plains." Said James as he played his third turn with his LDB deck.

He was into the fifth round for the tournament, the semi-finals. He was doing very well for himself; usually he didn't even get past the third round.

James quickly disposed of this played by keeping him at two to three manna, all the while burning him with spells. To everyone's surprise, James actually won the entire tournament. He was awarded with a Savior's box.

Feeling very happy with himself, James set off to begin his trading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about that last chapter, there was supposed to be a time break after he hung up. Something screwed up when it uploaded it. This chap should be fine. I won't be writing as often now though, it's the summer and im lazy lol. Plus I usually write in school, not at home. But meh, got a judgment and a saviors box coming my way soon, and perhaps a prophecies too. Woot woot. Enjoy!

begin

On Saturday it happened, James and Iz went out for the very first time as more then just friends. James took her to a theme park, Six Flags Great America. There they enjoyed themselves and each others company Iz even got so comfortable as to grab James in fright at the IMAX theatre.

But as they walked though the park, James sword he saw something familiar.

"What is it?" Iz asked, sensing his surprise.

"Nothing. Just, nothing…"

And after one last look towards where James had seen him, he left the image of a man who looked like Mago, traitor to mortals slip away.

later

"I really had a good time today." said Iz on her front stoop.

"I know, I did too," James smiled and took her by the hand, "I'm not even sure if you realize quite how good this makes me feel. I've almost never gotten a girl to look at me let alone go out."  
"Hey now, we've been friends all our lives! I remember your let downs just as well as you do. I remember well you crying on my shoulder."  
"Don't remind me…"  
"Oh hush," She said as she leaned towards him…

the next day

James felt like a new man the next day as he headed over to the card shop. His happiness was such that the owner even noticed.

"Pull something good yesterday or something?" He asked.

"Sort of. More like I got a girl to kiss me…"  
"You! HAH! I'll believe when I see it!"  
"Bah, go fuck yourself. Whatever, I'm feelin lucky today, a box of saviors if you would."  
"Course, its $79.31"  
James paid for his box happily, ignoring the fact the box was vibrating slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys, its summer and I don't write as much during the summer. But here it is, chapter number three. Enjoy!

(Start)

James got home and happily opened his box. Now when most people open a box of Magic cards, they see 36 packs of cards. But not James, when he opened his box he saw a bright, white light. From that light came creatures, tomes, and spell scrolls, everything you would think of a real magician having. This was Magic, in real life. James got spells to summon creatures and damage to hurt people with. What he didn't understand yet, however, is that all the Magic cards in the world were like this now.

(Later – at the card shop)

"Hey Charity, check this out!" Yelled James as he causally summoned a Kami of False Hope. James had been practicing summoning and casting at home the whole night before.

"Woh, what the hell?"  
"Buy a pack, you'll see. Magic is real now, somehow everything is real! By the way ring me up 2 more boxes; I need all the spells I can get."

"You got it, and I'm getting one myself."

James and Charity oppend there boxes of Magic, causally storing away the spells for latter use.

"Hey, I got a leveler." Charity noticed as he was going through one of his packs.

"Heh, don't summon that in here man, that things huge! Hey sweet! A Predator Flagship! No more crappy Jeep driving for me."

"Lucky basted, your gonna get laid in that thing for sure."

James just grinned and though of Iz.

(Later – At Iz's house)

James flew down in his new Flagship, quite pleased with himself. He walked tall and proud up to the door and rang the bell. Iz came out looking extremely happy to see James, then suddenly shocked and confused to see the ship behind him.

"J…James? What is that thing?"  
"Oh that? That's my new ride. Magic is real now Iz! All the spells and creatures are real and here!"

"Are… are you trying to play a prank of me? Cause it's not funny!"  
"No! No you know I would never do anything like that to you Iz! I love you and you know it! If you want proof look!"  
James suddenly pulled out a small scroll and summoned a Suntail Hawk. The bird immediately took flight and started to soar around the area.

"But, how James? How can this have happened?"

"I have no idea, but however it happened, I think this is a blessing. You know I'm good enough to protect you normally, but now I can do it even better! Please Iz, trust me with this."

"All right, but only cause you've never lied to me before! Don't ruin my trust in you!"  
"I won't Iz; I swear it on my own life."

Iz just smiled because she knew he would hold it true.

(Later – At a FNM tournament)

"Welcome everyone to another FNM!" came the voice of the announcer over the loudspeaker, "Today we will be doing things a little differently. As all of you must have noticed by now, Magic isn't quite a table-top game anymore. As such, the tournament will be outside today. Please make your way in an orderly fashion to the parking lot."

James smiled, took Iz by the hand, and made his way out to the parking lot. Game after game he won, blowing his opponents off there feat with devastating attacks. James beat all but one man, a man no one had ever seen before, and a man that kept his face hidden by the cowl of his cloak the entire night. James was quite disturbed by this, 'How could this strange new player beat him?'

"Bah," James said as he collected his winnings, "Let's go home."

Iz smiled meekly at him, knowing what he was thinking in his mind. She squeezed his hand tightly as they walk to the car.

(End)

That's it for now, it might be a little while before I write again, Could be a week, could even be a month. Most likely it'll be after August 6th, I'm going away to an architecture workshop from July 10th to August 6th. Hope you like my work! My writings site is now: www.akarian0. Please visit!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've been REALLY lazy, so yeah, here's chap 4, 5 should be along in about a week.

(Somewhere in the West Coast of the USA)

There are those that use power for good, and other that use it for control. Luke was one of the latter. He had always wanted power, craved it all his life. Now with magic he had it. He had been a player since the beginning so he knew how to manipulate the game well. Luke summoned himself an army greater then any. He had flyers, trampers, big guys, small guys, everything. Nearly ever creature ever created was summoned to his needs.

"Ah, such beauty only comes with strong power. I love this; with you behind me I can taker over this sad excuse for a country. Now those that hated me, those that rejected, they will all pay. They only ever caused me pain and suffering. Well now its there turn to suffer. Go out my army, go out and cause as much havoc and pain as you can!"

And so it began, the war brought on by power in the wrong hands. Humans are no match to such creatures. The only thing that can hold off this tide of war is more magic in the right hands…

(Near the same time at James's House)

"So," Iz said as she snuggled up against James, "Now that you have all this power, what are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking of the world…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!"

But James just laughed at this. In fact he laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

"I...knew you…were…going…to say that!" he said between deep breast. "I was only kidding! The best I can think to do right now is make some money somehow. I don't know, I guess play for bets and such."

"Well, that sounds a little better." Iz started to play with his hair, "You scared me there, for a second."  
"Sorry, just couldn't resist the temptation."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

(Later – James's house)

James was distracted from his game of solitaire by a sudden gasp from Iz.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked up.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear what that guy said?"

"First of all he's called an anchorman..."

"Whatever!"

"…Seccond, no I didn't."

"Well he said there are weird creatures in Reno causing havoc and killings!"

"Well that's great; already the power has gone to someone's head. That's gonna be hard to stop."

"But what if they just appeared? And what do you mean by hard to stop? Your not thinking of going out there to stop this are you?"  
"No to the first question, they can't be summoned without a person to do it. As for the second, yes, that's exactly what I mean to do. Someone has to, why not me?"

"But it's so far away! I bet the police can deal with this by themselves!" Iz pleaded him.

"I guarantee they can't. But if it means that much to you, I'll wait to see what happens."

"Thank you, now I'm going to bed."  
"Sleep well; I'll be up for a while, stupid insomnia."

She gave him a kiss and headed off to her room.

(Later – Luke's House)

She stood there, struck by fear of the giant kami standing before her. It's cold, unwavering malice blazed from its eyes.

"Now mother, you will die" Spoke a boy from behind the kami.

"How can you do this? How can you live with yourself? I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"Shut up and die, woman."

With that the kami struck. Its horns quickly ripped through the defenseless woman's body, spraying her blood all over the walls. The kami raised its head and caught the woman's torso in its mouth. It ate all the pieces. Amidst all of this the boy was laughing.

(Later – Luke's House)

One could list things that can scare us, but returning home to find a loved one dead would usually not make the list, due to no one even imagining it. However, this would be quite a scary situation. Her husband had the unfortunate luck as to experience this first hand.

He walked into the house, humming a tune from the radio. He called out to his wife, no answer. Shrugging he continued on into the kitchen. He nearly slipped on a puddle. Looking down he saw a giant pool of blood, with his wife's head dead center. He reeled back, grasping his heart.

"Wha... What!" He said after staggering to balance himself against the wall, "How, what… what the fuck!"

A small chuckle came from the corner, followed by a boy's voice, "Don't tell me you actually cared for her! She never gave a shit about anyone!"

"Wha…? Luke? You did this to your own mother? YOUR OWN FUCKING MOTHER!"

"She always had it coming and you know it!"

"What? NO! No, she loved everyone and everything, you especially!"

"What's that I smell? LOADS OF BULLSHIT! Whatever, it's time for you to stop wasting my time. Good bye father."

The spirit of the north tree leapt from the shadows beneath to rip the man to pieces. His head fell from his body, landing on the ground and rolling to sit upright next to his wife's. Both had an expression of utmost shock.

(End)

That's all for now, expect chapter 5 in about a week, gotta finish writing it then type it. So, yeah, I'll try.


End file.
